When Oto Ninja Make Mistakes
by midnathething
Summary: When the Sound Four leave to take Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha they take the wrong barrel. Saki barrels do look a lot like the barrel they were told to take, so accidentally ending up with a drunken Uchiha totally isn't their fault, right?


**Authors Note: Look at me, writing two fanfictions that aren't about the Akatsuki in a row! Well, anyhow this has been a plot bunny floating around in my head for a while now. Yay for drunken Uchiha!**

**I still don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, but I have plans... Yes, plans... *Evil laughter* **

**-midnathething**

Sasuke stared at the Oto ninja trying his best to show no emotion, though he was sure they could see some of the irritation he felt. "You want me to take a strange pill that will nearly kill me, and then you're going to stick me in a barrel." The Uchiha was beginning to think he may have made a bad decision as he carefully watched the four, five, four with an extra head that was apparently a separate person... As he carefully watched the Oto ninja.

"A special sealed barrel." Corrected the ninja with an extra head, Sakon.

The biggest ninja, Jirōbō, put a barrel down in front of the Uchiha. "This barrel to be specific." He said proudly, flashing a grin to the other Oto ninja.

Sasuke stared. "That's just a large empty Saki barrel." He said flatly.

"Just take the god damned pill." Snapped the redhead, Tayuya, glaring.

"It'll give you more power!" Said the ninja with six arms, Kidōmaru. From what Sasuke had gathered Kidōmaru seemed to be the smartest of the group.

Power was the only word Sasuke needed to hear. "Fine, give me the stupid pill bottle." Sasuke was tossed the pill bottle, which he got a pill from before tossing the bottle back to Tayuya. Glaring at all four Oto nin at once, which was impressive even for an Uchiha, Sasuke took the pill.

He didn't notice the effects immediately, Sasuke did however, notice being flung into the barrel by the six armed Oto ninja as the others began the sealing process. The barrel reeked of old saki but Sasuke figured he'd be fine -a lid appeared on top of the barrel- as long as the barrel was open- ... Joy, he was trapped in the saki barrel, there was still some saki at the bottom of it too.

Before Sasuke could demand the Oto ninja let him out the effects of the drug his him hard, knocking the Uchiha out.

. . .

Naruto glared at the Kaguya who was trying to take Sasuke, his first and one of his only friends, to Orochimaru. The barrel he'd been carrying, that Neji had said was holding Sasuke, had begun to smoke and the Kaguya seemed to take this as a sign that time was running out.

With a loud sizzling sound and a large cloud of smoke exploding from the barrel Sasuke was released from the barrel. The four ninja, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, and Kimimaro, stared wondering what would happen. Sasuke clumsily stumbled out of the cloud of smoke, nearly falling over.

"Whash goin' on?" He slurred, glancing around slowly. He wobbled.

Gaara blinked slowly. "Is he... Drunk?" Asked the redhead, glancing at Naruto, clearly looking confused.

Naruto wasn't sure, but Kimimaro swore so that was probably a yes. "Is he drunk?" The redhead asked Kimimaro, Naruto thought Gaara might have raised an eyebrow if he'd had one.

The pale haired ninja sighed. "He is. Those idiots screwed up and took the wrong barrel... What am I supported to do with this?" He gestured grumpily at the Uchiha who was wobbling around.

"Was... Wasn' it night time jus' a lil bit ago?" Asked Sasuke, wobbling dangerously close to falling.

"I have no idea." Answered Lee, blinking. "Is that what I'm like when I use the drunken fist? Guy-Sensei mentioned I act a little bit differently."

Kimimaro gave Lee a disbelieving stare. "You... you don't remember... Never mind... Yes, you were acting like that. I think you accidentally switched your medicine with someone's saki by the way."

The drunken Uchiha seemed to have finally noticed the four ninja staring at him. "It's Lee and that redhead and a stranger and... Naruto! I'm so happy to see you," The Uchiha stumbled over and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "There were strangers an' they drugged me and Okāsan says strangers are dangerous... You're my bestist friend, do you know that?" The Uchiha began to giggle.

Naruto looked panicked, Sasuke reeked of saki and was almost hugging him and had just called him his friend. Silently the Uzumaki mouthed 'help me.' hoping desperately that one of the ninja there could read lips.

Apparently Kimimaro could read lips because he nodded and began to move in Naruto's direction, drawing Sasuke's attention back to him. "Who're you...? I don' know you an you don' have a Konoha headband... Stranger danger!" Sasuke shrieked, a Chidori forming in the hand he didn't have slung around Naruto's neck. "Now the three of you stay put for a few seconds..."

After sharing a look Gaara and Lee moved away from Kimimaro as quickly as possible, standing behind Naruto where Sasuke couldn't see him.

Kimimaro took a step away from the Uchiha who was holding a _fist full of lightning_. "I said the three of you stay put... Tha's cheating!" Shouted the drunken Uchiha, pulling his arm away from Naruto. "Stay put..." He ran to Kimimaro's left and hit the ground with a Chidori, leaving a rather large crater there which he fell into.

A stream of profanity ran from the crater before stopping and being replaced by loud snoring.

"What just happened?" Asked Naruto, who looked rather shaken.

"I have no clue." Answered Gaara in a monotone.

"Are we even allowed to see something like that?" Asked Lee, looking to the others with a concerned frown set on his face in place of the normal grin he wore.

"...I'm not from Konoha but I don't think so." Answered Kimimaro with a thoughtful frown. "Maybe we should wait to kidnap him until after he's woke up from the hang over... Same time next week?" He asked, summoning back the rest of the sound four.

"Sure, can you just leave Sakura-Chan out of it next time?" Naruto asked, walking over to the crater which he pulled the sleeping Uchiha out of.

"Great, see you then." Kimimaro said cheerfully, waving a little.

"The hell did we miss?" Asked Tayuya, clearly confused.

"It's a long story, and it's the fault of you five. You took the wrong barrel. Orochimaru-Sama had to explain to Manda-San that you five stole his saki barrel. I expect you all to apologize to Manda-San and Orochimaru-Sama." Kimimaro said sternly, continuing his lecture as the sound ninja left.

"This has to have been the weirdest mission I've ever been on." Lee concluded, turning to Gaara. "Well, see you next week then."

The redhead nodded. "Konoha ninja are weird." He said before vanishing in a swirl of sand.


End file.
